The present invention can be used by all means of transport (automobiles, lorries, articulated lorries, trailers, buses, taxis, campers, service vehicles, pick-up trucks, Public Authority vehicles: Police, Military Police, Ambulances, First Aid vehicles, Highway service vehicles, tractors, caravans, motorcycles, motor vehicles, scooters, mopeds, trains, marine vessels, airplanes, helicopters etc.) and any other form of transport.
The present invention relates to a signalling device for messages for vehicles comprising a display attached to any part of the vehicle where it is visible to other drivers. At least one preprogrammed emergency message is visualizable on the display. The device comprises at least one crash sensor connected to the display. A visible emergency signal through the display is automatically emitted by a vehicle involved in a crash situation.
FR 2634308 discloses a device of the above type wherein the crash sensor is due to the detection of a panic brake action and the visible emergency signal is emitted by a vehicle involved in a crash situation when a panic brake action preceded the crash.
EP 0645941 discloses a signalling device for messages for vehicles comprising a display, attached to any part of the vehicle where it is visible to other drivers, on which at least one preprogrammed emergency message is visualizable. The device allows transmission of short message or general packet radio signal without providing speech communication facility. This known device is used for transport management and coordinating movement of individual vehicles. It comprises a radio transceiver which allows reception and transmission of short messages in both directions using the GSM standards for short message services or general et radio services and is only used for short message transmission. The transceiver may have connection facilities for subscriber input/output peripherals, e.g. a printer, display, or keyboard, with an associated control stage and interface module used with an inserted software module. The interface module may provide an electronic notice board facility.
The prior art comprises also EP 0214594 wherein a vehicle auxiliary warning system is secured to a vehicle rear window shelf for viewing by a trailing vehicle driver. The system includes a display window with a visual warning display device activatable through an electrical circuit connected to the vehicle rear brake light or turn signal circuit. A sensor-discriminator selects one of a number of visual warning displays in response to multiple brake pedal or turn signal circuit activations. The system can include a radio receiver with external antenna and a radio-signal activatable switch connected to the receiver and to the sensor. A selected radio signal received by the antenna can activate the switch to cause a predetermined message be displayed. The radio signal may be emitted by a radio signal broadcaster positioned on the roadside and operated remotely by the local road authority. The arrangement warn the following motorists of the road danger ahead. The system can also include a radar signal emitter-receiver facing rearwardly on the shelf in the rear window of the vehicle so as to direct a radar signal rearwardly. When a trailing vehicle tailgates, the return radar signal causes a warning message to be visualized.